Dana
"Hey! My name is Dana! My friends call me 'Sugar Shoes' because when I step out I do it sweet!" Dana is nicknamed Sugar Shoes, because of her collection of fancy footwear. Appearance She has brown hair, blue eyes and a light skin tone. Dana is also of Mexican, Caucasian, and Middle Eastern heritage. Personality Dana's love for space and science influences her totally modern style! But it's her collection of her fancy footwear that earned her the nickname Sugar shoes! Dana's smart - you'll almost always find her either reading or on the computer, and she wants to open the first school or shoe store in space! She is on the girl’s varsity basketball team at her school. Relationships Friends * She's good friends with Cloe, Jade, Meygan, Sasha, Yasmin, and Nevra. * Meygan is like a sister to her. * She is dating Thad. * Her sister's are Maribel and Tiana. Gallery 506881M 1.jpg|Dana AAAAAjb166wAAAAAAKFzSw.jpg|Bratz Babyz Dana Bratz Sun-Kissed Summer Dana Back.jpg Bratz Sun-Kissed Summer Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Dana.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Dana.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Dana Back.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Dana.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Dana.jpg Bratz Hollywood Style Dana.jpg Dana-movie.jpg Dana sign.jpg DanaSandS.jpg Bratz Kidz Magic Hair Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Funk 'N' Glow Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Funk 'N' Glow Dana.jpg Bratz Live In Concert Dana.jpg Bratz Ice Champions Dana.jpg Ooh La La Dana.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Tour Bus with Dana.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Party Plane With Dana.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Dana.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation RC Vehicle with Dana.jpg Bratz Play Sportz Blazin' Basketball Dana.jpg Bratz Style It! Dana.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Dana Back.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Dana.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Dana Wallpaper.jpg Bratz2 Dana.gif Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha Cloe Jade Yasmin and Dana.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Funky Fashion Makeover Dana.jpg Bratz Play Sportz X-treme 2 Pack Dana and Boyz Cameron Back.jpg Bratz Play Sportz X-treme2 Pack Racecar Driving Dana and Boyz Cameron.jpg Lil' Bratz Lil' Coupe With Dana Back.jpg Lil' Bratz Lil' Coupe With Dana.jpg Bratz Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa With Dana Doll.jpg Bratz Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa With Dana.jpg Winter time Wonderland Dana.png|Winter Wonderland Dana (Top Trumps) Bratz Babyz Pampered Pupz Dana Back.jpg Bratz Babyz Pampered Pupz Dana.jpg 2005 Bratz Play Sportz Blazin Basketball Dana.jpg Bratz Play Sportz Racecar Driving DANA with Helmet.jpg|Bratz Play Sportz Racecar Driving DANA with Helmet Bratz Dana Style It.jpg Bratz Hollywood Style Dana Poster.jpg Media "She is referenced by Cloe in "Manicuring Candidate", but did not actually appear in the animated series. Dana appears in Bratz Kidz: Sleep Over Adventure as a kid, but not as a teen in any other 3D films, though she did appear in ''Starrin' and Stylin'''. Her latest appearance was in Style It. She starred in the "Bein' Who We Are" music video. Category:Bratz Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Ooh La La Category:Wild West Collection Category:Brown-haired Bratz